1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizer for manual transmission, and more particularly to a synchronizer for manual transmission constructed and arranged to separate a sleeve axially moved by a shift fork, thereby improving a shift manipulating feel and increasing durability of the transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A synchronizer of a manual transmission serves to synchronize rotating speeds of driving gear and driven gear when both gears are meshed, preventing a shock from gear change by way of soft meshing therebetween.
In the synchronizer for the manual transmission thus described and shown in FIG. 1, when a manipulating force of a shift lever by a driver is supplied to a sleeve 4 via a shift fork 3, the sleeve 4 slides at an external side of a hub gear 2 quipped at a main spindle 1 to move a synchronizer key 8, which, in turn provides pressure to a synchronizer ring 7.
At this time, the synchronizer ring 7 is coupled to a clutch gear 6 of a speed gear 5 via a conical clutch to offset a rotary speed difference between the hub gear 2 and the speed gear 5 for synchronization.
When synchronized as above, the sleeve 4 further moves to be completely meshed with the clutch gear 6, thereby connecting the hub gear 2 and the clutch gear 6 mechanically and completing transfer of gear shifting power.
However, there is a problem in the synchronizer for manual transmission according to the prior art thus described in that a deafening noise and vibration are generated which shortens the life of the transmission if some parts of the components are inferior in quality, abnormally worn down or a driver""s manipulation of gear shifting is done abruptly.
There is another problem in that a vibrating sound may be directly transmitted to the driver through the sleeve 4 and the shift fork 3 which decreases the manipulating feel of gear shifting, if those discrepancies mentioned above occur.
The present invention as disclosed solves the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a synchronizer for manual transmission constructed and arranged to separate a sleeve moved by a shift fork to an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve to soften a gear shifting feel and to improve durability of the transmission.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a synchronizer for a manual transmission, the synchronizer having a hub gear coupled to a main spindle, a speed gear installed on the main spindle relative to a side surface of the hub gear and formed with a clutch gear on an inner surface thereof relative to the hub gear side and a sleeve coupled to an outer circumference of the hub gear to move toward an axial direction during gear shifting and to be synchronized to the clutch gear, wherein, the sleeve comprises:
an inner sleeve coupled to an outer circumference of the hub gear to move axially during gear shifting and to be meshed to the clutch gear;
an outer sleeve positioned at an outer circumference of the inner sleeve and receiving a manipulating power of gear shift from a driver to move axially; and
buffer interlocking means installed between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve to make the inner sleeve move along the outer sleeve and to simultaneously function smoothly.